


When The World Is Gone

by ConsiderableLogicality



Series: ANGST [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, French, Hurricane, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Panic Attacks, Pineapples, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Storms, War, cried while writing this, dead john laurens, laf is fabu, minor mentions of blood, past character death mention, such a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsiderableLogicality/pseuds/ConsiderableLogicality
Summary: Lafayette, Mulligan, and Hamilton are enjoying a guy's night, but it takes a turn for the worst when a storm brings back unpleasant memories for Hamilton.





	When The World Is Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings are in the tags, pls read and stay safe, folks!

Alexander Hamilton's quill flies across the parchment, like birds soaring through the air. Hamilton smiles as he listens to the scratching sound it makes. To him, there is no greater sound. 

He signs the document, and puts it in the pile of things to turn in to the president. He takes a new sheet of paper and addresses it.

*My dearest Angelica*

Hamilton thinks a moment. 

*My dearest, Angelica*

"Better." He mutters to himself.

*My dearest, Angelica*  
*'To be or not to be' may present itself to one as a question, but I know not doubt. For with you in my thoughts this evening, there could be but one answer: not just 'to be', but 'to be with you'.*

He stops when he hears a knock at the door. "Come in!"

Eliza Hamilton enters. "Alexander, your friends are here. My father already picked up the children, so I'm off with Angelica and Peggy."

"Alright, dear." Hamilton says. "Have fun."

"I will. Oh, and maybe try to do something besides write this evening?"

Hamilton laughs. "I make no promises."

Eliza smiles and closes the door.

 

Hamilton picks up the quill to resume writing, when the door slams open.

"I told you to knock, Hercules!" Marquis De Lafayette says crossly.

Hercules Mulligan shrugs. "I pride myself on defying expectations." 

Hamilton laughs. 

"Put down the quill, mon ami. I have brought food!" Lafayette exclaims. He holds up a bag triumphantly. Chips, crackers, and fruit are peaking out over the top.

Mulligan grins. "And I smuggled in beer without your wife noticing!"

Hamilton grabs Mulligan by the shoulders. "HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO DO THAT?! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TRIED TO DO THAT?!"

Lafayette grabs Hamilton's arm and the trio heads down the stairs.

 

"ALRIGHT, LAF, THAT IS ENOUGH! YOU HAVE DEVOURED 5 ENTIRE PINEAPPLES! LEAVE SOME FOR THE REST OF US!" Mulligan shouts.

"I GET THE PINEAPPLES BECAUSE I AM MORE FABULOUS THAN EITHER OF YOU!" He grabs another pineapple.

While they're fighting, Hamilton steals the bag of popcorn. 

"HEY!" Lafayette and Mulligan shout.

Hamilton holds the bag of popcorn close to his chest and Mulligan tries to grab it. Hamilton hisses like a cat.

Suddenly, there is a loud, thundering ***boom!***

Hamilton practically jumps a foot. He runs to the window and pulls back the curtains.

"I think there's a storm." Lafayette says.

Hamilton is shaking, trembling head to foot.

His friends notice this and stand up. 

"Yo, Alex, are you okay?" Mulligan asks, concerned.

"Y-yeah... I'm f-fine..." Hamilton stutters, his breathing slow and heavy.

Mulligan puts a hand on his shoulder and Lafayette pats his back. 

"It's okay, Alexander, it's just a bit of thund-"

There's another ***boom!*** and Hamilton jumps again. He squeezes his eyes shut, his breathing now fast and shallow.

Someone says something, but Hamilton doesn't hear it.

 

Things flash through his mind. 

 

**Thunder and lightning slam. There's a hurricane. It destroys everything he's ever known. He huddles in a corner, helpless as his town is wrecked. He shakes. There's nothing left.**  
*The cannon explodes. Washington is yelling orders. Guns are heard from every angle. He shoots because there's nothing else to do. He sees his fellow soldiers shot. The field is a massacre of blood. Innocent lives, young lives, all ending. Yet, he still keeps shooting.*  
** A gunshot sound fires. A young man falls to the floor. He runs to kneel by the man's side. The eyes on the freckled man's face close. He shakes. It's John Laurens.**  
*The hurricane blows.*  
**He's helpless.**  
"ALEXANDER!" Mulligan shouts.  
Hamilton doesn't hear him.  
"No... no..."  
**The town is destroyed.**  
*He's helpless.*  
**Cannons go *boom!**  
"ALEXANDER!" Lafayette yells.  
"No... no..."  
**Someone is shot.**  
*He's helpless.*  
**Someone is shot.**  
"ALEX!" They both scream.  
**It's Laurens.***  
"No! No!"  
**He's helpless.**  
"ALEX, SNAP OUT OF IT!"  
"ALEX!"  
"ALEX!"  
"NO!"

Lafayette shakes him. Hamilton's eyes shoot open. 

"Alex." Mulligan says, trying to stay calm. "Do you know where you are right now?"

Hamilton is hyperventilating. "Hurricane... War... Laurens..." He mewls weakly.

Mulligan shakes his head. "Sshhhh... No, it's okay. You're safe. You're at Eliza's house. You're at YOUR house. Lafayette and I are here. Sshhh... It's okay... You're safe..."

At last, Hamilton seems to snap out of it. He slowly lowers himself to the floor and sits down.

"H-Herc? Laf? Y-you're...?" Hamilton asks, still shaking.

Lafayette and Mulligan sit down beside him. 

"We're here, Alexander." Lafayette says soothingly. "It's alright."

Hamilton looks up at them, eyes wide with emotions, as if he doesn't know if he can trust them or not. Tears start to show in his eyes. He begins crying.

His head falls on Lafayette's shoulder, and Mulligan steadily rubs Hamilton's back as he sobs.

"I-I just... I..." His voice cracks. "I j-just..." Hamilton cries harder.

"Shh... We know... We know..."

"It's okay, Alex..."

Hamilton holds onto Lafayette's arm, like he's afraid the Frenchman will disappear. He buries his head underneath Lafayette's tied up hair.

Mulligan stands up. "Hey, Alex?" He says softly. "I'm gonna get you some water, okay?"

Hamilton nods.

"C'est d'accord... Vous êtes en sécurité, mon ami..." Lafayette murmurs. 

Mulligan returns with a glass of water. 

"Can you sit up, Alexander?" Lafayette asks.

"Umm... S-sure..." Hamilton says, slowly lifting his head.

Mulligan hands him the glass and Hamilton drains it.

"I-I'm sorry, you guys..." He says.

"You have nothing to be sorry about!" Lafayette says incredulously.

"I probably freaked you guys out..." Hamilton mutters, ashamed. "It's... It's stupid..."

"It's not stupid." Mulligan says. "We're just glad you're okay."

Lafayette nods. "Pas de soucis, Alexander." 

Hamilton lets out a small smile. "Thanks, you guys... I don't deserve you, honest..."

The two men smile.

"It's okay, Alexander."

"It's okay."

 

The trio of friends stay there for hours, just sitting in silence next to one another.

They stay that way until the storm stops.

When it's over with, Lafayette and Mulligan drag a nervous Hamilton outside. By then, it's nighttime, and it's beautiful. 

The stars are out, and the three men stay out on the porch, just gazing up into the night sky.

It's beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> French translations:
> 
> C'est d'accord... Vous êtes en sécurité, mon ami...: It's okay... You're safe, my friend...
> 
> Pas de soucis, Alexander: No worries, Alexander
> 
> If there's a mistake, let me know. Google translate is all I have ;(


End file.
